Saved by the Devil
by Knight Ryder
Summary: A short tale of a servant who was saved by a theif. It is a year before Atem takes the throne and a slave girl is sentence to death for harboring a evil spirit but is save. Now she works along side him, helping him to gather a army to destroy the pharoah.
1. Saved by the Devil

A/N: This was an idea I had before but I decided not to write it then I was inspire again to write this. So I am. And here it is. It's going to be a short story that could or could not possibly be turned into a longer one. I like to explain that it takes place a year before Atem is king, so his father is ruling right now. It kind is the rise of Bakura becoming a king among thieves and amsebling a army to defeat Atem. So please enjoy.

Disclaimer: (Note I only do these once as I'm sure we all own I do not own) Yu gi oh belongs to the original creator and producers of the manga and anime. I do not own the characters in any form but I own my ideas and my OCs.

* * *

Saved by the Devil

Her entire life, she was nothing more than a servant to a king, watched and overlook by those above her station. Despite that, she was content with it, because she in turn was befriended by Atem, who was the son of the pharaoh. He treated her with respect and kindness as he did with any fellow being, he was a good man. Even with her fairer complexion, grey eyes, and blonde hair, Atem still spoke to her without wary eyes. The whole palace did, as she did not take the familiar characteristic of an Egyptian, and she fear the day her origin would befall her existence. The day came sooner than expected as she reached the age of 16.

The old priest, had always a suspicion eye on her whenever they crossed paths, studying her with his millennium eye. As she cleaned the floor of the steps with a worn rag, he came upon and snatched her up, dragging her against her cries of protest. She tried to reason with him, having no idea what she could have possibly done. There, before the king of Egypt, he tossed her at the steps of the great Pharaoh; she winced as she crash on the hard stone and glance at said king before averting her eyes. Here she was before royalty and the pang in her stomach warn her of the impeding danger. Stunted and befuddled, she knelt down, never once straying to stare at him.

"What is the meaning of this, Akhenaden? Why do you bring this servant to my feet?" His rose boomed with authority and annoyance.

Akhenaden kneeled, and hung his head in respect before rising to his feet. "My king, this slave has a great evil within her; I implore you to execute her.

She gasped and stared at the tanned priest. The king shifted in his throne and observed his brother. "That is a bold accusation, my brother. Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh. I have seen it with the millennium eye, it lies in dormant for now but once release it will plague Egypt with great destruction. "

The Pharaoh considered this and the slave gaped at the stone beneath her. How could there be a great evil within her? An evil great enough to harm her home? There was no way. "It is too great of a threat to leave alive. Please, with your permission, I wish to have my men slay the girl in the desert."

"You cannot seal away this evil?"

"No, my lord."

There was a long silence and she finally looked up at the king with pleading eyes. "My great king, please, I beg you spare my life. I have no will to harm you or my home. "

"Be silent, slave." Akhenaden shouted.

"Please." She begged and caught a blow to the back of her head. "I said be silent."

Teary eyed, she gazed at the king, in his eyes she could see the struggled of the decisions weighing down on him. They blinked shut before opening with a hint of sadness to them and she knew her life was over. "Very well, Priest Akhenaden. I grant you permission to execute this girl."

The priest bowed and snapped his fingers, in a flash two guards lifted the girl from the floor and led her out of the throne room. With one last look, she saw the king mouthed the words "I'm sorry".

Atem passed by them down a corridor and commanded. "What are you doing with her?!"

"My young lord, your father has approved the execution of this slave, please step aside."

Atem gasped, startled. "For what reason?"

"I'm sorry, my young prince but that is between the king and I." Priest Akehenaden finished and nudged the ushered the guards onward.

She struggled against their clutches. "My lord, Atem, please speak with the king, I did nothing wrong. Please"

"I will. Don't worry. I will stop this."

The sun glared down on them, even with her white linen dress, she felt like her skin was boiling. Beams of sweat slithering down her face, as the chains rattled in the silent dessert. Two guards took her away from the city with shackles and chains binding her, sickles posed at their hips. It was the end of the line for her. This was how her life was going to conclude, charged with a crime she did not commit.

She swayed and collapsed to her knee, mouth dry, body on fire. "Stop." One guard said. "She fell, again."

The other sighed and they stopped, looking down on her small form. "We should just slay her now. It is far enough from the city. If by some chance she lives, she will never make it back before the dessert claims her."

"You're right." Their shadows crept upon as the sun began to sat on the hills of golden waves, weapons sheathed one man towered over her, arm raised with a sickle in hand. Suddenly, there was a sound off in the darkening sky, and a spear stabbed through said guard's torso. She watched in awe and horror as a man on a horse appeared and charged at the other guard with a sword in hand. In a flash, the man corpse fell beside her as blood pooled from his beheaded neck.

But who would save her? Two tanned sandaled feet emerged into her sight and she looked up at her savoir. "Who are you?"

The man smirked and kneeled to her eye level, unshackling her bindings with a key he pick from the dead guards. His hair was long and white as the clouds, eyes as blue as the river of the Nile, skin bronze like statue, a single white scar running down his right cheek. He wore a blue skirt and a long red robe, she could see his chisel toned abs. The burning chains fell to the sand and she rubbed her aching wrist.

"Just here to spare the life of a fellow criminal." He answered standing up.

She bolted up. "Crinimal? You are mistaken. I am no criminal. I was falsely accused by a mad priest."

He smirked and glance at the dead guards. "Is that so? That why they were dragging you into the middle of the dessert to slay you. No innocent person receives that kind of punishment."

"Well I'm not a criminal. Do not compare me to you."

He snatched her chin in his hand, pulling her towards him as he glared down on her with those blue eyes. "Now, now, that is not the way a lady thanks a gentlemen who saved her. If you knew who I was you would know better than to speak to me in such a way."

She didn't falter. "Who are you?"

He smirked. "I am Thief Bakura,"


	2. Band of Thieves

Chapter 2 Band of Thieves

Gray eyes fixated on the thief bronze face, cloudy blue irises delighting in the fear starting to come over the girl. Yes, she knew that name well, everyone in palace did; Bakura was a thorn in the king's side. He was a master thief and earned a dangerous reputation as lethal and cruel. Man or woman, it made no difference to him if anyone stood in his way, he slay them without a second thought. Now she was fully aware the position she was in, the thief held her chin tightly, forcing her gaze on him, a sharp curved blade wield in his free hand. In a single stroke, he could end her at any given chance.

She remained silent in fear anything she say would anger him further. "That's better." He released her and she took shaky step back. "Never seen a hedj* slave before." Bakura noted.

He studied her. "Well, well, what to do now? I saved your life and now you're indebted to me. But I was never one for having pets. "

The girl scoffed. "I am not a pet. And if you're done, thief, I will be off." She walked away but stop short when he laughed.

"Where will you go, hedj? Back to the city, they will kill you on the spot; the Pharaoh isn't one to let a criminal walk freely."

She whirled around and jerked an angry finger at the amused man. "I committed no crime. I can travel through the dessert and find a village, start a new life."

"Assuming you can navigate your way there and that you survive the chilling nights and bristling mornings. Don't forget about the lethal snakes that lurk in the sand or the bandits pass through."

She opened her mouth to protest but even she knew he was right. This was her first time outside the palace, not to mention she had no clue where any other village lay odder. Again, she was trapped. Defeated, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I'm in a generous mood, so I'll make you a barge, hedj, I will give you freedom and a home. In exchange, you will work under me."

Her head perked at his invitation. "What will you require of me?"

Bakura shrugged. "I'll think of something. It is your choice." He finished as he watch the girl look back to the palace. It had been her home for most of her life, it was all she ever knew; but even with Atem's help, she couldn't be sure her life would be waivered. Her options were waning, her eyes went back on the thief, untrusting, he was a killer but yet he saved her and offered her a new chance at life. She was lost, how could a stranger been kinder to her than the people she had born to serve under?

"I will go with you." She answered finally.

"Smart choice, hedj. Come." The thief strode over to his horse, the girl fall in step behind him, and he mounted the black stallion, heaving the slave onto the saddle. Nervously, the girl coiled her delicate arms around his tone abdomen; she became aware of the intense heat residing in him. If he was any warmer, she swear his skin would scold her. He tense slightly as he felt her could limps around him, he hadn't realized that the night had come already and the temperature dropping rapidly. The thief was accustomed to living in the wilderness but the girl- she would not last a night out in the dessert. With a stern jerk, he struck his heel into the horse's hip and it whined and sped off onto the rolling hill.

With one last glance, she watched the palace as it faded further and further from her sight. Never again would she sit in the courtyard, shaded from the oak tree, waiting patiently for the prince to cross her way. The stamping of the horse's hooves was muffled by the soft sands; she bounced up and down slightly as the stallion leaped over a barrier. Involuntarily, she clutched to the thief.

"We're almost there." He told her.

A canyon grew into sight, an opening carved into the rock itself; they entered the darkness of the tunnel. She wondered how he could possibly see through the pitch black but quickly demised it, he worked in the shadows for a living, it was no surprise he could see clearly through it. Pale light illuminated before them and in a short while they were out of the tunnel. They rode towards what appeared to be two story ruined building. Two torches stabbed on either side of the doorway, a group of brown mares tired to a bare tree, a circle of men gathered around a steady fire. Bakura and the girl dismounted the horse, tiying the reins to a thick branch, he made his way over to his pack with her behind him.

"Bakura!" A extremely built man cheered. "We thought the palace guards have caught you."

"Yet, you fools sit around the fire, drinking the ale like infant to mother's milk."

"Aww. We know you are fine on your own. You always manage to escape any cage."

"Exactly why I am the leader of this band." All the men silently nodded in agreement, then all eyes landed on her and by the way they stared at it, she knew this wouldn't end well. The band of thieves sex slave was the last occupation she wanted, she prefer to live with a nest of rattle snake than this.

The same man spoke again, licking his lips. "You brought us a toy, Bakura? I knew you had a heart somewhere in that black hole. And a hedj woman, you have exotic taste in women I'll give you that."

She almost cringed behind Bakura and the thief glance over his shoulder at her then back to his men. "Stop thinking with your cock. This woman is now a part of our band, you'll see to treating her like any other member, am I clear?" He ordered.

The man scoffed. "Bakura! But she just a woman, what use will she be to us other than warming our beds?"

"Are you questioning my judgment, Thabit?" Bakura snarled with a malevolent hint in his eyes.

Thabit swallowed his pride and mumbled. "No, Bakura."

"Then learn to keep that mouth silent or I will." The thief threatened. "Hedj slave." She jumped at the sharpness in his voice. "Tell us all your name."

She stepped forward from behind him, fumbling with her fingers, the group of men all watched with the look of hunger. Thabit glared at her intensely, he looked her up and down as if judging her. He may have been sitting down but she could see his bulging muscles, his head was shaved, eyes small and black, tattooed marking marred his long face. "My birth name is Layla."

A firm hand squeezed her shoulder, with a wide gesture of his hand, he announced. "Welcome, Layla, to the band of thieves, you're new home."

* * *

* hedj- white

I looked up online and that the Egyptian word for white, so I'm pretty sure that the correct word. Well I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	3. The Nile

Chapter 3: The Nile

Layla expected the men to merge into mod of refusal and distaste but was pleasantly surprised when they welcomed her into their band. All but one: Thabit. From the corner of all the celebration and cheers, he lurked upon a log, his eyes becoming menacingly dark. She prayed the reluctant thief would see her as one of their own. After the short bouts of cheers and ale, the white haired man guided her into the stone decaying fortress known as her new home. The quarters consisted of nothing more of a window carved into the structure, a simple bed, and a raggedy curtain serving as a door. Living in the slave quarters within the palace, her room was even of better quality than that. But that was her old life.

The establishment had very little to it going on, only adding up to a large space for dinning and strategic planning and moderate sized rooms for each member. Lastly, he escorted her to her room.

"Sleep well, girl. Sunrise we will begin."

Layla whirled around to the thief. "What…" But he had already disappeared, silently merging into the darkness without warning. What had he meant "we will begin", she mused.

Layla curled into her bed, clinging tightly to the thin sheets, resting on her side, breathing steadily as the day events took it toll. It felt as if it had been mere days when in truth so much transpired in only a few hours. She was convicted, sentence to death, rescued by the most unlikely person, and joined sides with the notorious thief: Bakura, and abandoned the only place that had been her only home. She didn't wish to be a slave but life at the palace with the company of the young prince was satisfactory. It was still her existence. Tears threatened to spill from the grey irises staring sorrowfully at the moon peeking out her window. No, in the company of men, she couldn't show such weakness; however, her body disagreed as she trembled slightly beneath the covers, on the verge of breaking down.

"_Young prince." Layla addressed the brown skinned boy perched on a stone bench beneath a lush tree. Large amber eyes fell on her, she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as he sunk in the white tiny girl, golden waves cascading to her shoulders, dove shaped grey irises darting nervously around the courtyard. The young prince leaped from his seat, dressed in a simple tunic with a thick gold bands around each wrist. _

_He smiled at her, beaming like he was Ra himself. "Layla. We are friends. Please, just call me Atem."_

"_I'm sorry, young prince- I mean…Atem."_

"_Come. I want to show you something." Intertwining his fingers with hers, he led her out the courtyard._

_They skipped happily into the gold stone corridors, taking great care to avoid the distrustful eyes of Priest Akhenaden. It wasn't until Atem brought Layla to the unguarded gates that she protested._

"_My pri-Atem..I can't…if I'm caught.." Her voice trailed off, fear evident in her tone._

_Atem pulled her into a tight embrace, Layla was taken aback by the sudden closeness that she didn't hug him back. "Don't worry. You're with me, you won't get in trouble." He assured softly, stepping out of her reach._

"_But.." She started then sighed and took Atem's extended hand._

_The young prince grinned in triumphant and dragged the relenting girl behind him. The gate was partially ajar allowing them to slip between the small gap before they sprinted down the slanting stone way. They slithered through the alleyways, evading the wide streets and corner market alive with people. It wasn't long until the palace and the city were nothing but specks on the horizon. Layla was lost to Atem's rouse. Until she spotted a few strands of grass poking out of the sand, then the glittering river behind it. The Nile. It was tremendous and vast stretch of water before her, light bounced off the soft waves, casting a gleam into her eyes. As a slave, she was never allowed to leave the palace, so she was never granted the joy of seeing it. _

_Layla was so engaged in the water's beauty, she did not take notice of the absence of Atem's hand. "The sun is about to set. " Atem stated, sitting with his legs crossed on the sand._

_Layla glanced at him and he patted the vacant spot next to him. She joined him, stretching her legs before her. The sun appeared like semi circle on the edge, the colors in the sky started to swirl and mix, creating hues of purples and red. She had never seen the sunset, not like this, not caged in a golden fortress. _

"_Lovely..isn't it?" Atem's voiced whispered._

_Layla finally regarded the prince with her full attention but he was watching the sun, just as captivated as she was. "Thank you." _

_At this, his head turned and he smiled. "Everyone deserve to see the Nile at least once in their life."_

Layla awoke and sighed, just a distant memory, and she surveyed her surroundings, sighing even louder remembering the night before was not a nightmare. She slipped from the thin covers, light penetrated the small confined quarter which was now her room. Layla rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of sleep when he came.

"Are you barely rising?"

She looked into the blue eyes of the white-haired thief, Bakura. Eyes as blue as the Nile, she mused absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry- I couldn't sleep."

He grunted and tossed at few items at her before disappearing from her sight. "Get dress and meet me outside."

Layla fingered the black material on the bed. She shrugged, tugging off the white linen dress, and pulling on the black garment. The material was much smoother than she once thought. It stopped short at her knees, she laced a matching black scarf around her waist, tightening the fabric around her body. Layla shoved her foot into her sandals before pushing past the curtain, serving as her door.

She spotted the thief atop of a hill, abandoning his red cloak, he bask under the sun in white tunic which was sliced at his chest, barring his bronze abs. Layla averted her as she climbed the steep hill, knees aching painfully. The sun rose behind him, illuminating the thief's body, creating a glorious glow around him. The thief's hair shimmered brilliant silver, the blues in his eyes sparkled a darker hue. The image of the thief provoked a peculiar feeling within the former palace slave, she felt like she was in the presence of a god. Bakura smirked devilishly as her eyes travel down his body, then she remembered he was no god just a dangerous man a godly man with the devil in his smile. Layla closed the space between them, rising to the level of the thief's chest.

The haze of sleep still clouded her mind as she attempted to rub the dark circles away. "Marik." Bakura called out, turning his head to the right.

There was a sound of muffled footfalls then another man appeared at the top of the hill, with a short broad sword in each hand. The man was much scrawnier and shorter compare to most of the thieves. Standing next to Bakura, he looked impossibly tiny and boyish. Marik also wore a black tunic similar to hers, his complexion was a brilliant bronze with eyes the color of lavender and blonde hair that receded to his shoulders. He handed one sword to Bakura then Layla, and then stood to the side observing them silently.

Layla never realized just how weak she was until she bared the weight of the sword in her grasp. "What's the meaning of this?" She questioned.

Bakura tilted the blade in his hand, the sun casting a gleam of the shiny metal. "An occupation as a thief is a dangerous life, you must learn to defend yourself. "

Layla looked at the blade then Bakura. "No." she said, tossing the sword to the floor, it fell to the sand with a soft thud.

"Pick it up." He commanded.

"No." She countered defiantly. "I did not say I wish to be a thief."

The thief walked over to the girl, towering over the small girl. "Pick it up." He repeated with a firm voice.

"No."

Bakura circled her like a lion about to pronounce on it prey, then he stopped behind her and lowered his head to her ear. "You can choose to be a thief," he whispered darkly, "Or you can be my men's whore…The choice is yours."

She glanced back at him with spiteful eyes then plucked the sword. "Wise choice, my gem." He then pressed against her back, wrapping his arms around hers, guiding her hands on the hilt. "You must learn how to properly wield it. Here" He closed one of her hands above the other one around the leather handle.

She could feel his heat burning through her clothes, the feel on his breath on her skin, her body responded strangely against the feel of his body. Layla berated herself silently for enjoying the feel of his touch. Once he thought she got the handling of the weapon dealt with, he pulled away from her and faced her again.

"Now. Attack me."

Layla ached and burned under the scorching heat of the sun. The girl knew she had been out here for hours as the sun lingered on the horizon. She never thought Bakura would make her a thief, she assumed to be another servant to him. But she stood on the hill, sweat drenching her clothes, whips of sand smacking her flesh cheeks. Layla's arm ached; she did not know how much longer she could go on. The sword trembled in her grasp as she tried to pose for another strike, her muscles quivered under the strain.

"Enough." Bakura said, knowing well from her weak deposition she would collapse any minute. "We will continue tomorrow. Marik." He glanced at the boy, who crossed the space between them, the thief handed him the weapon. "Take her." He ordered before departing. The sword slipped from her shaky hands and she fell to her knees, body overexerted from the training.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Shadow Realm Trifroce for the reviewes. I appericate it, a cookie for you my friend. I like to call to attention that other characters from Yugioh will appear, seeing as Atem and Bakura were reincarnated so could the others. of course i will use their japanese names oppose to the american ones, come a dude from anciet egypt called Joey? lol. no. So I hope you enjoy, leave a review, i love to find if you guys are enjoying the story.


End file.
